The present invention is directed toward a razor and more particularly, toward a razor that may be used safely and easily on the back of a person's neck.
Typically, a razor used to shave hair from a person's face or body includes an elongated handle with one or more blades held in place in the head of the handle. The blades are substantially encased by the head so that the risk of accidentally cutting oneself while handling the razor is minimized. This type of razor is used to shave hair off of various areas of a person's body.
Improvements have been made to provide a better grip on the razor, to facilitate better access to areas of the body that are difficult to reach, as well as to improve the safe use of the razor. For example, the head and/or the handle of a razor may be contoured so that the blades function more efficiently. The handle of a razor may be made to be more ergonomically correct.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,148 to Cecil discloses a shaving razor with blades supported by a horizontally arranged handle located behind the blades. The device may be held between a person's middle and index fingers and may be used by a person to shave the back of his or her own neck. This device, however, may not give a person using the razor the assurance that he or she has proper control of the razor as it is held between the fingers. Also, the person's finger tips may hinder shaving as they hang over the edge of the razor.
Therefore, a need exists for a razor that is easy to handle, safe to use, and provides access to various areas of a person's body that are difficult to reach by him or herself.